Forum:Pauline Ayers
Please Bold your answers and fill out the following Questions: My username is User:Alyssa5582 Give a short History about your character (1-4 paragraphs). Remember, this can be added to your character page later. Pauline was born in Miami, Florida on December 21. Her parents were both lawyers and hardly had time for Pauline as she was growing up. Being an only child, and being neglected by her parents, Pauline remained a shy, quiet girl who never really had a lot of friends. Even though she tended to exclude her self from people, she tried to help those who needed it if she could. When she was about 13, Pauline discovered her ability of Hydrokinesis. She was at the beach walking along the shore and swinging her arms. As she walked she realized that the water would move in the direction her arm was swinging. She decided to test what was happening and began flailing her arms. A giant wave was created and flooded the entire beach, casuing people to runaway screaming, though no one was hurt at all. Scared of what she had done, Pauline ran home and tried to tell her parents what had happened. When they didnt believe her, she showed them with a glass of water. Her parents were horrifed and called her a freak. They told her to get out of the house and to never return. And so she did. She left and just started running. After a few days, a group of people found her and told her they were like here. Mutants. They took her to a special place for mutants, Xavier's School. She spent the rest of her school years there, learning to control her powers. Twenty years have gone by since the day she entered that school and now she wants to return and help young mutants lke she was helped. What is your character's personality? Kind, rude, boastful, or humble? Pauline is a kind woman and tries to treat everyone with respect, even if they don't deserve. She tends to stay quiet during arguments, but will become like a mama grizzly bear if innocent people are put into danger. What do you want your character to get into? S.H.I.E.L.D., Avengers, X-Men, or Student or Teacher at Xavier's School? Teacher at Xavier's(Supervisor or Counselor?) or X-Men. (Both if possible?) Is your character an Adult or a Student (include student Grade/Year)? Adult Is your character a Hero, Villain, or Agent? Hero What are some powers/abilities of your character? What makes them a Hero, Villain, or Agent? Geokinesis. Manipulate earth. If your character is an adult, do they have any children, wife, or significant other? Single Please fill out some of the following Out of Character Questions: Is this your first character? Yes or no? Yes List the amount of time you think you will be able to participate weekly. Twice a week, every day, once a week? Most days If you know your UTC time zone, please list it here: Pacific Someone on this wiki already has that ability- see Eliza Hastings --Lissy (Message Me!) 03:02, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Replace with Geokinesis? Control earth, 03:37, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Category:Confirmation